A goblet contains $4$ red balls, $4$ green balls, and $11$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not blue?
Solution: There are $4 + 4 + 11 = 19$ balls in the goblet. There are $11$ blue balls. That means $19 - 11 = 8$ are not blue. The probability is $ \frac{8}{19}$.